Krites (Critters)
The Krites (mainly known as Critters, or known as Crites) are a hostile alien race and the main villains in the Critters film series. In the 1st film, there were only 8 Krites (despite that the poster for the film featured much more) but in the 2nd film, there are possibly half a hundred that form an entirely large rolling ball to go faster into feasting on humans. The Krites are from another unknown planet, and in the beginning of Critters, the last eight Krites are being transported to an intergalactic prison planet (presumably for preservation). There were ten Krites to be transferred, but two were killed as they were apparently eating everything in sight. It appears they are an officially recognised species in the Intergalactic Council, as they have the reputation of making Intergalactic officials nervous because of their ferocity. They even have a policy on the extinction of any intergalactic lifeform, confirming that Krites are officially recognised. Description The Krites are small aliens resembling porcupines or hedgehogs. They have large rotund bodies, covered in a haze of black fur. In the first film, the Krites' fur is styled so that their stomach is shown, but in subsequent films, it too is covered in fur. They have small limbs, with tiny claws on both hands and feet. They have large mouths filled with multiple rows of sharp teeth, which they use to attack prey. Their nose is wide and flat, and they bear signature red cat-like eyes, which sometimes appear flourescent from a distance. The Krites appear slightly larger in each sequel, and their fur appears more wild and spiky, as opposed to slicked back in the first installment. They've been described in various ways, such as being like rats, possums, Tasmanian devils, badgers and porcupines. Certain Krites have various unique features in the context of the film. For example, a Krite in Critters 3 rolls in some bleach, burning its face and bleaching part of its fur white. A Krite in Critters 2: The Main Course has its hair shot off by one of the bounty hunters, which is repeated in Critters 4 on the lead Krite. When first born however, Krites are understandably much smaller when fully grown. In order to grow, a Krite must feed at least once. If a Krite feeds enough it may reach large sizes. Diet The Krites are notorious in the series for eating almost everything in sight voraciously, but in Critters 2, it is revealed that they are naturally carnivorous and prefer live meat. In Critters, the Krites are seen eating electrical cables, stuffed animals, livestock, chickens and even a goldfish. The Krites in Critters 2 are seen eating a dog (as well as the dog food), wood, vegetables, the entire contents of a hamburger restaraunt and even frozen burgers. In Critters 3, they feast on paint, mops, cakes, beans and even washing up liquid. In Critters 4, they consume some of the materials in an experimental lab. When eating a meal, they usually do not leave a meal unless they are threatened or disturbed by humans, as confirmed by Charlie in Critters 4. Behaviour General Krites behave mischeiviously, but have a vicious appetite that makes them deadly when hunting for food. Generally, Krites will attack in packs and one single Krite will initiate the attack, while others attack afterwards to bring prey down. In order to travel, Krites can walk, but will commonly tuck into a ball (like hedgehogs) and roll. While rolling, they can gather momentum enough to 'launch' from a position and reach quite long distances. The largest Krite in the first film seems to take leadership of the pack, while the same happens in Critters 2 (although it is in fact Ug posing as a Krite). The bleached Krite seems to take leadership in Critters 3, while the bald Krite in Critters 4 takes dominance. If they encounter more than one human, or they feel sufficiently threatened (such as a lone Krite encountering humans) they will generally shoot poisonous barbs that can knock out targets until the barb is removed. It is notable that in Critters 4, the Krites do not utilise their poisonous barbs. Intelligence In terms of intelligence, the Krites are more than capable to work together in order to get to their prey. In Critters 3, the Krites formulate a plan to gain access to a room through the ventilation ducts. Later on, they also deduce that they can use the elevator shaft in order to get to the humans near the roof. In Critters 2, when the Krites are trapped in a burning factory, they utilise a defensive mechanism in which the Krites combine into one single large Krite ball. This mechanism is used earlier in the film, although on a smaller scale, using four Krites. In Critters, it is apparent that they can perfectly work a spacecraft and even maliciously destroy a farmhouse using the ship's weapons. In Critters 4, the Krites reroute the crew's ship to go to Earth, and they also utilise a growth accelerator in order to rapidly breed more offspring. In the first film, one particular Krite gets bigger (via eating), until it towers over the humans themselves. This feature was dropped in the sequels, but since the Krites of the first film were clearly older than the younger ones of the sequels, it may be a feature of maturity. Language The Krites had more extended communication (in subtitles) in the 1st film than in the sequels. In the 1st film, offscreen there were subtitles next to the Krites UFO when they landed on Earth while the Krites were talking. Krite 1: Status report. Krite 2: Minor damage. Krite 1: What now? Krite 2: Food. Also, when the humans were using guns to kill the Krites, there was another communication that was seen between 2 Krites. Krite 1: They have weapons. Krite 2: So what? the 2nd Krite is shot by gunfire* Krite 1: F**k!!! (runs off) The Krites in the 1st film were killed off by a bomb explosion by the 2 bounty hunters who were tracking them down on Earth. You can hear a Krite say in English, "Uh oh" before all the Krites were killed. In the second film, after getting the top of his hair shot off, one Krite looks in the mirror and sees his reflection, remarking "Bitchin!" Gallery If-Gizmo-and-Sonic-the-Hedgehog-made-sweet-love....jpg|A Krite in Critters 200_s.gif|The Bald Krite from Critters 2 Critters 3 4.jpg|A Krite in Critters 3 critters-4-1011447-p.jpg|A Krite in Critters 4 critters-4-billboard.jpg|Baby Krites 8632705_1.jpg|Original Krite puppet from Critters 1342843757232.jpg|Krite replica Critters-Film-Movie-Prop-Puppet-Restoration-4.jpg|Original Krite prop from Critters Critter good.jpg|Original Krite puppet from Critters 3 6f.jpg|A Krite eating a goldfish 002297_13.jpg Critters-3-4-puppe_1385601i.jpg|Krite puppet from Critters 4 Category:Hostile species Category:Aliens Category:Critters Category:Monsters